Of Witchcraft, Wizardry, Dementors, and
by Uozumi
Summary: ...Mythical Creatures. Thirdyear stress written down in a journal found right before starting back to school. Hermione POV.
1. 29 August 1993 to 1 September 1993

**Title** _Of Witchcraft, Wizardry, Dementors, and Mythical Creatures_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** Drama/Humour/Romance  
**Rating** G (so far, will probably go up but nothing high)  
**Summary** Third-year stress written down in a journal found right before starting back to school. Hermione POV.  
**Note** I don't know if this will contest as AU, but I'm not going to use direct-from-book dialogue, and things might seemed jumbled, but it's based on what the book says happens, but I'm not going to pour my eyes over the book to get it 100.

**_Of Witchcraft, Wizardry, Dementors, and Mythical Creatures_**

Sunday 29 August 1993 12:58.

I'm not a journal person. I'm really not. I found this on my bed though, kind of tossed on it. What am I supposed to do? I mean I think it's for me. It's got my name in it in odd writing I've never seen before. It's so curious that I can't trust it, but here I am writing in it...

I shouldn't trust it though. Look what happened to Ginny just last year. I haven't shown her this, although she might have seen it lying on my bed. It's pink with fake-gold trim, and looks like it came out of a muggle shop. There's no spells to keep people out, although I do plan to put one on this once I get to Hogwarts and can use my magic freely without consequence.

I guess I means that I'm keeping it. It is my favourite colour of pink, and there's a carnation on it as well, and I do so love them too. It's white and embossed, but don't get me wrong, this isn't expensive, not in the least. It looks like it came out of perhaps a simple store, maybe even a grocer. It's plastic and the key is metalic and has a heart shape at the base. I'm not fond of hearts, but I'll live.

I hope.

Oh Percy's yelling at Ron again. I tried to explain to him calmly that it most likely was the twins who changed his badge from Head Boy to Big-Head Boy, but he'll have none of it. Ron's the one who is staying in his room, so naturally Ron is the culprit.

It sounds now as though he's lost it now.

Poor Ron.

And poor Harry! I don't know how he didn't get expelled, but somehow he blew his aunt up - not to pieces mind you, just bloated her I guess...to the size of a hot air balloon - Anyway, he used magic outside of school underage, and they let him off! It sounds rather odd to me. I would at least think they would suspend him or something of the like.

Well, he is the Boy Who Lived, so naturally they probably bend rules for him. It doesn't sound right, but at least he's still coming with Ron and me to school. I can't imagine going to Hogwarts without Harry - well, Ron too for that matter.

Speaking of whom, he just came barging through my door. We exchanged shouts and he left. I don't even know why he didn't even knock! He muttered something about me and homework. I hate is when he says such things. Honestly! We've known each other since forever...well, fist-year at least. It does feel like forever, which makes no sense. How can knowing people for only two years do such things? Especially since we weren't even friends until amost half-way through first-year!

I'll never understand him - or Harry for that matter. I'm a girl though, and so if I understood boys that would be strange. Not that I understand girls, but I understand them more than boys.

Anyway, enough of that. Oh...good...Percy just came in here looking for Ron. Why would Ron be in Ginny and my room? Honestly! I don't understand him either.

I'm going to lock my door. I'm just glad neither of them saw this book. I think I couldn't face it. I'm not a journal person, and I really don't want Ron to find out. He'll make fun of me I'm sure, and Harry never sticks up for me.

I think I'll describe myself. Someday I most likely will look back on this and have a faint memory of what it is like to be me now. I might not even remember what just now happened, which would make sense seeing how Ron barging into rooms with closed doors is oh-so-normal. He did leave it gaping open too, but it's locked now.

I don't know where to start. I'm not much to look at. I'm short with brown hair and brown eyes. My hair is a mess. It's frizzy and just everywhere, and I can't do anything with it! I tried to put clips in it, and when I went to take them out, I couldn't find them. I knew they were still there, but they really didn't keep the hair from my face, or help it in anyway. I don't know what I'll ever do if I have to put it up! I'm so lucky that Snape doesn't make me tie it back when we use cauldrons. It would be hopeless. Also it's long as well. It almost reaches the waist of my clothes. I'm very proud of that, and I must admit that having it long is probably the best it's ever looked.

Oh I sound so vain.

I'm on the short side too. I'm not horribly short like Professor Sprout though. I'm just a bit bellow average height, and I'm about my right weight, I'm not thin, but not fat. I think that's good. I mean I hope it is. I honestly wouldn't know seeing as how none of the boys really notice me, and I really don't care. I have better things to do than gawk at boys. I mean I'm going to study hard this year and see which subjects I like the best.

That's right. I'm going to do something that I'm not sure I can write in this journal even. I will say though that I will be taking many, many, many classes this year. I want to try all that is offered and see what I like the best. The ones I'm especially looking forward to is Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I can't wait!

Oh it sounds like Ginny at the door. I should really hide this.

Tuesday 1 September 1993 0:45.

I can't sleep. I really can't. We're going to Hogwarts in a little over seven hours. I'm always like this, and I doubt I'll ever change. It's so exciting though! I love going to Hogwarts. It's the best school I've ever been to.

I should have written yesterday, but like I said I'm not a journal person, and I wanted to make sure that this was safe before I wrote anything else. I tried to put my hair up yesterday - what was I thinking?! I only succeeded in making it worse than normal and the twins poked fun at me. I of course had to stick up for myself, then Mrs. Weasley walked in and put a stop to them. Why can't I be intimidating? Am I just one big fuzz ball? That's not very intimidating.

Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!

I need to breathe and sleep.

Tuesday 1 September 1993 22:50.

My hand is still shaking. My writing looks so poor. I pride myself in my good script, but it's understandable why, it really is.

It was so awful, the train ride! I've never been so scared in all my life! It started out odd enough. We got to the cabin we always have, and there was a professor in it - our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor naturally. So we had a normal enough train ride as one can have with a professor in their car, and then the train stopped.

Now the Hogwarts Express does not stop. It even says so in _Hogwarts: a History_. It did though, then it got cold and I suddenly felt like crying. I don't cry often, but I do sometimes. I wound up grabbing Ron's arm and I think I drew blood with my nails. He didn't complain though, but I did see him wiping the blood off them later on I think.

Oh I'm such a mess! It was scary though! It was scarier than even Fluffy!

Well, maybe not...but close!

This thing came into our cabin. It seemed to suck everything into it. It got colder than the coldest days in winter, and I honestly wanted to cry. I think this is when I drew blood from Ron, but again I'm not sure exactly when I pressed down that hard. Ginny and Neville were in the cabin with us by then, and I thought Ginny was going to faint, and then Harry did. Not only did he faint though, but he went thorugh fits, and it was so scary! I've never felt so helpless.

Then the professor, Professor Lupin, made the creature go away by making something white come from his wand. He told us that it was a Dementor, and then Dumbledore told us that they will be guarding Hogwarts.

You'll never guess why.

There's a murderer who wants Harry. He's the one who betrayed his family to Voldemort too. This is too much! It really is!

I must calm down though. I've got a very busy day tomorrow.

**To be continued...**


	2. 1 September 1993 to 20 October 1993

**Title** _Of Witchcraft, Wizardry, Dementors, and Mythical Creatures_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** Drama/Humor/Romance  
**Disclaimer** I own nothing.  
**Rating** G (so far, will probably go up but nothing high)  
**Summary** Third-year stress written down in a journal found right before starting back to school. Hermione POV.

**_Of Witchcraft, Wizardry, Dementors, and Mythical Creatures_**

Thursday 2 September 1993. 17:58.

I'm in the common room alone right now. I'm not sure how this happened, but it's rather nice. I know I really shouldn't be writing in this, but I've decided to make it a point to account the day's events each night or afternoon, or whenever I find the time. I think that time actually will be a problem this year. I know that I have something that would help, but I'll only use it for classes and nothing else. I promised to do that, and I will. I'm not one to break promises.

I got my schedule this morning, and have had some of my classes. Here, I'll write it down so I can look back on this and see if Ron will be right. Although I won't say much on the subject to him. Actually I don't think I'll talk to him.

9:00:

Monday: Arithmancy (Double), Muggle Studies, Anicent Runes  
Tuesday: Defence Against the Dark Arts (Double), Muggle Studies (Double)  
Wednesday: Divination (Double)  
Thursday: Charms (Double)  
Friday: Divination

10:30

Monday: Arithmancy (Double), Transfiguration  
Tuesday: Defence Against the Dark Arts (Double), Muggle Studies (Double)  
Wednesday: Divination (Double)  
Thursday: Charms (Double)  
Friday: History of Magic

12:00

All Week: Lunch

13:30

Monday: Potions (Double), Runes (Double)  
Tuesday: History of Magic (Double), Runes  
Wednesday: Transfiguration (Double)  
Thursday: Defence Against the Dark Arths, Muggle Studies  
Friday: Care of Magical Creatures(Double)

15:00

Monday: Potions (Double), Runes (Double)  
Tuesday: History of Magic (Doulbe)  
Wednesday: Transfiguration (Double)  
Thursday: Herbology (Double), Arithmancy (Double)  
Friday: Care of Magical Creatures

16:30

Monday: Care of Magical Creatures  
Tuesday: History of Magic (Double), Runes  
Wednsday: Transfiguration (Double)  
Thursday Herbology (Double), Arithmancy (Double)  
Friday: Herbology

19:00

Supper

21:00

Astronomy (Tuesday, Thursday, Friday)

Isn't it exciting? I think Arithmancy will soon become my favourite class, although Transfiguration will be a close second, I'm sure. Today was actually quite eventful too. First off, in Divination we had the most excentric teacher you could ever imagine! She looked like a giant moth, and her room smells of perfume, and bad perfume at that. She is completely mental too. I don't know how we're supposed to learn anything from her. Also what is the point of getting a book for a class in which that teacher blatantly states that we won't need them?

Honestly!

Arithmancy was rather quiet. I had it with the Ravenclaws, and that was actually fairly nice to get away from everyone. No one seemed to notice that I was with them either, and Professor Vector told me that I do well this year and told me that if I need anything, I can go to her. She thinks this year will be hard, which I won't deny, but so far it isn't too bad. Although it has only been one day.

So then I went to Transfiguration. McGonagall is my most favourite teacher. No one else really seems to like her and Ron has a way of saying rather nasty things every so often about her, although I think his respect level has gone up for her once he learned she's a Quidditch nut too. I honestly don't understand Quidditch. All I really do is just watch Harry fly and cheer him on, and that's about it.

After that we went to lunch, and Ron was in a right state. We had to stop by our room to change books and such, and he went off on me about Crookshanks. Honestly!

Oh yes, I haven't told you about Crookshanks, have I?

Crookshanks is my cat. He's a gorgeous one at that. People say he's ugly, but really they have no idea what they're saying. Ron has it in for him though. He's always going on about how Crookshanks is after his rat Scabbers. I mean I've only had Crookshanks a handful of days, and he is a cat. I told Ron that eventually Crookshanks will get used to Scabbers, but Ron just glared. I honestly don't see why he has to shout so much. I mean we're either fighting or we're the best of friends. I'm so glad for Harry. If it was just Ron and me, I'd go batty. Although I do feel sorry for Harry when Ron and I fight.

Anyway, after lunch we had double Potions with Snape. Snape is the most biased person I have ever met. He's always favouring the Slytherins, which is his old house and the one he's in charge of now. I will admit that even Professor McGonagall has a tendency to favour us Gryffindors, however, she is somewhat fair. Snape never takes points off his own house, but if we get McGonagall mad enough, she will.

I mean

Saturday 4 September 1993 21:21.

Sorry about the long absence, but I got interrupted and then had too much homework, which is to be expected considering I am taking three more classes than most people. I've finished it all now, and Crookshanks and I are curled up on the sofa by the fire. The twins caused a ruckus just a few moments ago and somehow have cleared the common room of the entire Quidditch team and the diehard fans. I would much rather stay here and have a break, even if a few other students are around.

Nothing much has happened since the first day of school. I should probably finish recounting it just in case I forget, which is most unlikely, but it is better to tell such things when they are still somewhat fresh in your mind I suppose.

Anyway, after lunch we had Care of Magical Creatures, and Hagrid is our professor! We're so happy for him, however, his first class went from one of the best Care of Magical Creatures classes to one of the worst. First off, we have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. The Slytherins are insufferable sometimes especially Draco Malfoy. I swear that if I was a violent person, I would have done something drastic to him by now, but I'm not. I am fairly proud of Ron and his restraint, although he's almost forgotten about it now. We just got done having a rather nasty argument about Crookshanks and Scabbers again.

I honestly don't see what's wrong with Crookshanks. Although I do feel ever so slight pity for Ron. I sometimes wonder that Crookshanks or no Crookshanks, if Scabbers will make it through this year. He looks so sicklly, and he is fairly old for a rat. However, with his attitude, I don't care if his rat dies! He just now started shouting at me because Crookshanks too off after Scabbers and chases him up the boys steps!

That was about fourty minutes ago. I of course had to follow admidst Ron's ranting and ravings. If this year is going to be like this, I think I'll go hole up in the library. Honestly! Ron can be so insufferable at times!

I managed to corner Crookshanks and he dug his claws into me when I picked him up. My blouse is ripped on the sleeves and I'm still bleeding slightly. Ron has slammed his door and locked his dorm. I think we did scare some of the younger students in the room. The older ones look as though this reaction was to be expected. Have I gotten predictable? Has Ron?

Oh I hope this doesn't go on all year. Although, he was rather rude. I think I'll just stop talking to him for a while.

Yes, no more talking to Ron Weasley.

Anyway, what was I saying before this?

Oh yes. Monday during Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid decided to make his first class a production. So he brought several hippogryffs out to the paddocks. There he told us about them, and then asked for a volunteer to pet one!

Of course it was Harry who went. I can't believe what he does sometimes! I didn't want him to go, but I guess that if he does have a murderer after him, getting slashed up by a hippogryff might seem favorable. I don't know.

Would the killing curse hurt? I mean do you just die immediately or is it excruciating pain?

Not that I want to find out, mind you.

Regardless, Harry went up there, and got to fly it! Hagrid put him on that thing and it flew with Harry on it!

Hagrid is mental, he really is. I mean putting a student on it! That was so dangerous! What if Harry had fallen...then what?

Well, luckily he didn't, but something almost equally horrible happened in the form of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy is the most insufferable anything I have ever met! His nose is always in the air or in our business! He lives to make us miserable. Last year Ron tried to hex him, but had a broken wand, and merely ended up puking slugs into a bucket. He did that to Malfoy for my sake.

BUT I STILL WON'T SPEAK TO HIM!

EVER!

Or something like that. Most likely I'll be talking to him again by next Tuesday provided Crookshanks doesn't try to do anything to set him off again. Honestly!

Anyway, Hagrid told us that hippogryffs are moody creatures, but did Malfoy listen? Of course not. I think the only people he respects is his father and Snape. He only respects Snape though because he has to I think, and Snape does pander to him. I don't like them both. I really don't.

Back to my story though. So Hagrid encouraged us to try our hand at the hippogryffs and as I was helping Neville try to get his to like him, Malfoy screamed and fell. Like the stupid person that he is, Malfoy went and insulted the hippogryff and then put on a large production when it hit him. I don't blame the hippogryff really. I would hit Malfoy too, if I were a violent person that is.

Although if I'm not talking to Ron, then he won't be talking to me, and soon we will not be around each other, so if Malfoy pushes my buttons, I might have to hit him.

Perhaps I should talk to Ron. Even if it is Malfoy, I don't think I want to hit anyone. That's just not what I do.

So anyway, he of course is milking it for all its worth, and has a sling on and everything. Malfoy is such a...a...

I refuse to curse even for him.

Oh there's Ron glaring at me. I hate it when he does that. I'm not going to look up at him. I am not speaking to him, or looking at him, or...

Argh...

Oh well, so I looked at him? So what? Oh now he's going about loudly over the whole thing. That's it! I'm going to the library!

Perhaps I can get some reading done so I don't have to do it next week.

Monday 6 September 1993 12:00.

That woman is insufferable! She fortells deaths and she has no respect for anything - anything! For once in my life I actually hate a class!

We've been doing tea leaves for a week, and personally I'm sick of tea - sick! Sick! SICK!

Today Neville and I were partners again. We're always partners. Ron and Harry are together (as usual), and I'm stuck with Neville. Neville isn't too bad, don't get me wrong, but I think I'd like to work with Harry every so often!

I still am not speaking to Ron, which I think is beginning to distress Harry. I think I'll casually venture something at breakfast, but if Ron starts shouting again, I'll stop speaking to him again!

Wednesday 9 September 1993 1:24.

I should be asleep I know, but I had to take a break from my homework. For the first time ever, I might add. There's so much of it! I know that I must keep going, but I can't even force my eyes to look at a text book without feeling nauseaous. I'm sure it will pass though. If not, I'm doomed, but I have discovered that I don't have to read my Muggle Studies book. I can't believe how much I'm turning into Ron and Harry right now!

It will wear off I'm sure of it. There's no way I could ever be a slacker. That's not the kind of person I am.

Oh! I talked to Ron yesterday. It went really well actually. I think Harry is most relieved out of all of us. I don't really blame him. I would hate it if he and Ron fought. I don't even want to think about it. They've been cross before, but if they ever fought like Ron and I do...

I think I owe Harry an appology now.

Anyway, I talked to Ron. It was normal everyday conversation. I got him to laugh to. I made a joke about Professor Trelawny. I also wished him luck in Defence Against the Dark Arts class, which was the most intelligent and interesting Defence Against the Dark Arts class I think we've ever had! Although Professor Lupin didn't let me handle the Boggart. I don't know why either. Perhaps it was because I was standing behind Harry and he didn't want Harry to take it on. That makes sense too, although I am somewhat curious as to what Voldemort looks like, although I don't know if I want to see him at the same time, especially at Harry's expense.

Crookshanks and Scabbers have stayed away from each other as well, which is good. I think that by the end of the day Ron had all but completely forgotten the incident and we're back to normal. I like it when we're back to normal.

I must do my homework now. I've spent far too long away from it as is.

Wednsday 15 September 1993 12:00.

I hate him. I really do, and I'm never speaking to him again. I'm not going to waste space talking about him either.

Stupid Ron. He tried to assault Crookshanks!

Never again. Never again will I speak to him or write about him.

Friday 1 October 1993 17:45.

I feel bad about neglecting this diary. I really meant to write in it every day, but our homework has picked up. I don't know what it is about late September and early October. I think all the teachers want to make sure that we're doing something. The first Quidditch game is a month and six days away and that's all anyone can hear about.

Yes, I can count the days even though I'm not a major fan. Oliver Wood only announces it every bloody day. I think I shall throw a book at him.

No, I'm not a violent person. Also I can't throw things at Oliver until I hit Draco, and since I'm not a violent person, both should feel very lucky and happy.

Ron just came in and told me I'm going to crack if I don't stop studying. Why am I talking to him again? At least he wasn't shouting and I guess we're not fighting anymore, so I'll still talk to him.

But still!

They've spotted Black too, the _Daily Prophet_ I mean. He's after Harry, and I'm afraid. I won't show it though. I mean if one of us cracks I think the three of us shall crack, and I will not be the first to crack. I hope I'm not the first to crack.

Oh and Buckbeak is going to be killed! Or at least it looks that way. Hagrid has a trial coming up, and I promised to help research into hippogryff trials. Well Ron and Harry did too, but I can't get them into the library. I think the only time I ever succeeded in that was first-year when we were researching the Philosopher's Stone.

I spelled this book too. It took some doing, but now I have an endless supply of paper, but the book will never get too big, and also I have it protected so that only I can open it! This is good considering I'm always paranoid that I'll lose the key, so I wear it around my neck with...well, with other things.

Oh I must get back to work. I'll promise to write sooner than last time.

Saturday 16 October 1993 20:52.

Oh that infernal Divination teacher! She's corrupting minds you know. I also must appologize for not writing sooner. Again homework has taken over my life! I'm going to go insane, I really am!

Well maybe not. I really do love Arithmancy, although Muggle Studies has become quite boring and Divination is the worst class I've ever had in all my life!

Twenty-one days until the first game of Quidditch. It's us veres Slytherin. I hope thsi forces Malfoy into stopping his infernal act of being mortally wounded by Buckbeak. It so sickening now!

Yet, that woman! Our Divination teacher! She is so...I don't know!

I refuse to curse over her, she too is not worth it!

She told Lavender during one of her silly misty whatever you want to call it that Lavender's rabbit would die to day, and it did! Oh, but Lavender acted as if she should have known, even though the rabbit was only a baby and everything.

And they called me names! I was only trying to help!

I will admit I'm still touchy about it all. I'm not too keen on staying in the common room either. Wood's gone mad again and is lecturing our Quidditch team about Slytherin's style of playing. Why can't he save this for practices? Really?

Oliver's Wood's Points on the Slyhterin Strategy

1. Marcus Flint will always close his eyes if he has to look up - try to fly above him if you can.  
2. Draco Malfoy injured his arm - Harry's got it made.  
3. The Beaters are tricky this year, but if they aim a ball at you, you have the twins to count on (this last bit added by the twins of course).  
4...

Why am I writing this again?!

Thursday 20 October 1993 18:52.

I'm going to stay in the bathroom forever. Well, at least until a troll comes again, if one comes again.

Oh I hope none come again.

I don't know if I can face the world though, or Potions. Moaning Myrtle is crying in the farthest most stall, so I'm safe for now. I told her to bugger off and she went all weepy. I didn't mean to be rude, but I don't feel like appologizing.

Yes, my hand is shaking. You'd never guess why.

I just came back from Snape's office. Yes, one might wonder what I was doing in there, and yes I most definitly was in there. I mean he hates Gryffindors and I think me especially because I'm smart and Harry's friend, but he's never given me a detention. I think he figures humiliating me in class is enough, but today was far worse. If he takes this to the classroom, I'll die. I really will.

Well he can't take this as in my diary to class, but he could mention it. I mean I've kept it hidden from everyone so well. I always have it tucked in a notebook or whatnot, but if he tells...

Oh this is bad. It's so bad. I can't believe I dropped it in the classroom! I can't believe he found it!

I don't think he read it. He said he didn't, but you never know with him. I bet he could break my spells if he tried. Oh I'm so worried!

He sent me an owl, and I was so nervous. He made me come down at six, and he was very Snape-like and scary about it. I'm so glad I didn't see Ron or Harry after it, although they really didn't notice how I was today, although Fred told me I should really think about how much I study.

Anyway, Snape called me down and was very somber. He placed the book on the table and made a big production out of it all, and I fell for it of course. I mean Snape reading my private thoughts?!

He then said, "I think it would be best not to leave such things lying around, Granger. Certainly your busy schedule has not forced you to forget things when class is over."

I picked it up and wanted to bolt, but he lectured me in that Snape way. When he did let me leave, I rushed straight here. I'm in no mind to go to supper or see Ron and Harry.

Actually I'm in no mind to write.

Oh dear.

**To be continued...**


	3. 31 October 1993 to 4 November 1993

**Title** _Of Witchcraft, Wizardry, Dementors, and Mythical Creatures_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** Drama/Humor/Romance  
**Disclaimer** I own nothing.  
**Rating** PG  
**Summary** Third-year stress written down in a journal found right before starting back to school. Hermione POV.

**_Of Witchcraft, Wizardry, Dementors, and Mythical Creatures_**

Sunday 31 October 1993 0:52.

I can't sleep, and I do know I ignored you, but trust me I had good reason. All of my classes have assigned ungodly amounts of homework, which has kept me up until three in the morning almost every night except for Saturdays and Sundays when I do all I know are assigned so that I can sleep on Saturday and Sunday nights as I should be doing right now.

I can't though. Today was so amazing in a very odd way. I feel really bad for how happy I feel, but I can't help it. I don't even know why I feel this way either. Perhaps I've overworked myself and I'm coming down with something. Usually right now I'm beyond asleep, but I can't even close my eyes I'm so happy and excited!

It's most likely because I finally got to go to Hogsmeade for the first time tomorrow - well, today! I should feel sad I suppose. Harry won't be coming with Ron and me. Yet, Ron is still interested in going! Harry went to ask Professor McGonagall Friday to see if she would sign his permission form because the Dursleys hadn't, but she told him of course she couldn't since she wasn't a parent or guardian.

I won't say that I wasn't sad for myself along with Harry. Ron's so loyal to Harry to the point in which I was certain that he would declare, "We'll stay with you, mate!" but Ron didn't. He gave Harry some words of comfort as only Ron can, then the twins made it worse, and I had to tell them all to knock it off. I was still sad that Harry wouldn't be coming, but I also was rather happy. If Ron had said, "We'll stay back with you mate," then here I would be grouching about how we aren't going to Hogsmeade.

So that's part of why I'm up so late, but there's more. Later during Astronomy, Ron and I were sharing a telescope because he was having trouble finding Mars, so I had to help him, and Harry was off at his own telescope. So Ron and I were at the same telescope, but I said that already. Anyway, I was adjusting the telescope and Ron bent over me, and I thought he was going to push me out of the way like he used to when we were first-years...well, and a few nights ago too...but anyway! So Ron bent over me and then said to me so Harry couldn't hear, "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

I couldn't seem to breathe at that moment, it was so silly! Ron's my friend, but there I was unable to say anything. Then suddenly I managed to blurt out, "Yes, of course I am!"

That only caused people to stare and Professor Sinistra came over to check on us, and then when I went back to my telescope, I could have sworn he smiled and said, "Good," but I don't think it was directed at me. Or at least I hope it wasn't because I couldn't really say anything to anyone at that moment.

I don't know why I felt so strange though. I mean it's just Ron. If Harry had done that I would have been able to breathe I'm sure of it.

Well Harry's never done anything like that to me, so I really can't say.

Oh dear. Will I ever go to sleep?

I should. Hogsmeade in about seven hours!

I can't wait!

Monday 1 November 1993 22:27.

I can't concentrate on my work, and I really can't blame myself. Hogsmeade was so wonderful, and then...

And then Sirius Black came after Harry!

I couldn't believe it! I mean our Tower - he slashed the Fat Lady...

Oh I'm still so shaken and so scared. I think I should start at the beginning. I think that when I read this so many years from now, I'd like to remember Hogsmeade along with Sirius Black. Well, I don't know if I'm going to want to remember Sirius Black, but I do want to remember Hogsmeade.

So I gave up on sleep and did work, and Ron came wandering downstairs at about six in the morning! I screeched he scared me so bad! He of course came over and started needling me about all the books spread out about me. I asked him where Harry was and he gave me a really odd look then told me how early it was. It was surprising I must admit to have Ron up before ten on a Sunday. Normally he gets up and Harry and I go to lunch with him (which is Ron's breakfast), but there he was up at six!

So he started looking at all my books and started throwing questions at me again. I of course evaded them. It's not his business how I go to Divination, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy all at once, right?

Right.

So as I was about to tell him that, we got into a tiff. I guess that Crookshanks decided to go hunting and walked right into the Common Room with a rat in his mouth, the tail sticking out!

My cat is so clever, but Ron doesn't think so. Naturally he jumped to conclusions and said that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers! Honestly! You would think that everything Crooshanks did meant that Scabbers is dead/is dying/will be dying/did die. It's so insufferable at times (and I use that word much too often)!

So we started shouting at six thirty in the morning. Percy walked through the portrait hole just in time, however, so he caught us before we could wake anyone luckily. He gave us a rather odd look, almost dropped his glasses that were hanging crookedly off his nose, and then marched over rather pompusly (I think that the twins are right about him sometimes) and handed Ron Scabbers.

At this of course, Ron started to doll over his rat as always and Percy was telling us how Ron should take better care of Scabbers and not let him wander the castle. He also added that Scabbers scared Penelope and couldn't Ron "be more careful." Then Percy went up to the seventh-year boys' dormitory. Ron didn't think it at all odd how tired Percy looked, but I have to wonder what exactly he was about. He was rather disheveled.

Ron of course didn't appologize! He simply put Scabbers in his pants pocket and talked to me as though he owed me nothing! Honestly! Can't he appologize at least once?!

I got rather snippy then and didn't mean to. I've been feeling so strange since last Friday. I do hope I'm not coming down with something. I'm thinking that if it persists a week, I'll see what Madam Pomfrey can do about it.

So Ron and I were off to a bad start and we only had a little over an hour to go until Hogsmeade. So he sat across from me as I tried to do my Runes homework - but I never could really finish it - and he talked to me. We didn't talk about anything in particular. We talked about just normal things. He told me all about Hogsmeade though. Then people began to come downstairs, and he looked at his watch. It was seven-thirty and I knew I'd get nothing more done.

So I was preparing to go with him to breakfast when Harry came down and asked me if I was feeling okay. I was a bit perplexed and was also a bit worried since I've been feeling so strange, but then he pointed out that I was still in my pyjamas and my pink bathrobe!

Oh I think I turned the colour of our Gryffindor scarves. I of course shot upstairs and then fell upon a problem. I had nothign to wear! Now looking back on it, that is the most ridiculous thing ever. I never really pay attention to what I wear, but right then I had no clue what to wear!

So I grabbed up my favourite pink turtleneck and wore my uniform grey skirt, and put on my regulation knee-high socks and black loafers. I then put two clips in my hair (which I still haven't found, I think they might have popped out at The Three Broomsticks - and ran downstairs, looping the strap of my money purse over my head.

Harry and Ron were gone of course. I bet they made some jokes about me when they went too. I was slightly bad and thought about spiting them and going up stairs and brushing my hair or something (which takes hours), but decided to not keep them waiting lest Ron leaves without me (which I wouldn't put past him).

So I came to breakfast and Ron and Harry were both picking at their food. I sat down in my usual seat on the right of Harry (Ron sits on his left), and we avoided talking about Hogsmeade as best we could.

Then all too soon Ron and I had to go. Harry looked so forelorn that I almost thought of staying, but I followed Ron nonetheless and we waved goodbye to Harry.

Once we got outside and onto the path that led to Hogsmeade, Malfoy seemed to come out of nowhere. He's always showing up at the most inoprotune times if we aren't in class.

So he needled us again. He made a few lame jokes and then he and his two goons (Crabbe and Goyale) and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson (well, if they aren't dating they might as well no one else would date either of them I think) went off towards Hogsmeade ahead of us. It took all of me to restrain Ron from doing something foolish. I had to point out how stupid it would be if he didn't even get to Hogsmeade before getting suspended from it, and also threw in that the twins would never let him live it down. At that, he finally let go of what Malfoy said and we made it to the village without incident.

Hogsmeade is the most enchanting place! There are so many shops and no muggles wandering around either. It's so amazing to see what a wizard-only settlement looks like. I'm so glad that they don't mind muggle-borns. I was a bit apprehensive just going in when I saw the sign, but they either can't tell or don't care. It's so nice to know that.

Anyway, so first we went to Honeydukes and bought up some sweets for Harry, then we went and looked in all the stores. We ran into the twins at Zonkos (the joke shop), then we ran into Cederic Diggory as he came out of a bookshop. He looked at us and asked if we were in Gryffindor. We of course said so. He then told us that he looked forward to playing us in the upcoming match.

It makes no sense! We always play Slytherin in the November match!

Ron thinks that Diggory is only trying to make us think that he's playing us so Slytherin will win, but I'm not so sure about that. It was so odd, and Diggory looks so trustworthy.

So then we were rather aparently alone. I don't how it happened but it was suddenly lunch time! Well it was about an hour or so past because we had forgotten about it entirely and were both starving by now. So we went to The Three Broomsticks and we got a table in the back corner and the hostess came over to take our orders.

Instantly Ron was smitten. He flirted with her so aparently. I just watched. I mean what can I really say? It's Ron's business who he flirts with, but really! In public?!

I shouldn't care though. I really shouldn't, but still...Flirting?! In public?! With the hostess at The Three Broomsticks?!

Honestly! I don't know what to think of him at times!

So she finally left us in peace and Ron watched her for quite some time until I finally directed his attention away from her. How?

I kicked him.

He wasn't too happy to say the least, but what else was I supposed to do? Besides, I had uncrossed my legs, because remember I am not a violent person.

So we had a very small spat and then we were back to normal after he choked on his butterbeer and I had to whack him a few times on the back. It was rather scarry but he started laughing luckily and so did I and we forgot about being mad at each other.

So after that we went walking and we started talking about stupid things again, then Ron landed on the topic of Sirius Black. I've never seen him so...serious before. He made a few proclimations that were rather distrubing, and then he looked at me, and said:

"If I fail, I want you to protect Harry. It's not about you, it's not about me, it's all about him. He's got to live."

I was floored, but not in that mad way. I was floored in the way that I felt like my feet were stuck to the ground in some sort of magical glue that didn't allow me to move after being put under the profectus totalus spell. I couldn't even think straight. I mean I'm the older one! I'm the smarter one! How come Ron thought of this first? Why did Ron even say this to me? He's thirteen-years-old, I'm fourteen, shouldn't I have thought of this first?!

I felt like I had failed Harry somehow, but Ron is right. He's always the one who throws himself into the positions that will probably get him killed one day. I have to be strong, because most likely I will be the one who will have to make sure Harry lives when Ron dies.

When...?! Oh I can't think like that...

Oh dear I'm crying.

Alright. I've got kleenex now. Anyway, so I couldn't say anything and just teared up. I don't know what's wrong with me, although I've always been a bit of a crybaby, but I've gotten better! Better I tell you!

So then Ron's whole seriousness disolved, and he got very nervous. He never knows what to do if I cry I've come to realize - not that Harry does, but Ron always just draws blanks it seems.

Then he suggested we make one last stop at Honeydukes, which we did and I began to feel better and by the time they chased us out of Hogsmeade so we could go to the Halloween feast, we were laughing and having a good time. We showered Harry with sweets and he looked rather miserable, but we related our adventure - leaving out the serious things Ron said - and he seemed to be okay with it.

So soon we had him in a better mood and the feast finished on a happy note. We headed to the Common Room and here you're probably expecting me to tell you that I beat Ron at chess, or I went back into my room and found that my hair clips are now God knows where.

I would really like to tell you that. I really would, but instead we found that the Fat Lady's painting had been slash by none other than Sirius Black!

I impulsively grabbed Ron's hand at the notion and choked back the sudden urge to cry. I mean we will have to face Sirius Black this year, right? Well they will. So far whenever we get to the end of the year, something happens to one or two of us and it's so horrible. I could only think of Ron's words and I had to touch him. It was so strange.

Instantly we realized it though and pulled away. I know my face had to be the colour of our scarves, and I couldn't look at Ron. Then Dumbledore ordered everyone into the Great Hall and we all slept in sleeping bags.

During the night Harry, Ron, and I overheard the most peculiar conversation. Snape suspects someone is aiding black into the castle. It was so very odd. I don't know who he meant though, and I was much too sleepy suddenly to really think straight enough to figure it out.

Who would help Sirius Black into the castle? Why would they?

It's so confusing, and I'm working up into a right state.

Thursday 4 November 1993 19:57.

I'm not coming out of our room ever again! Never!

Today was the worst day and I got Ron a detention too!

I feel so bad in so many ways. Not only that, but I had the most embarrassing moment of my entire life! It was just a really bad day all around and I can't believe how horrible it started either.

I got up this morning and felt so bad. I thought I was going to puke and my skirt fit oddly too. I just wanted to curl up and die, but I forced myself out of bed and reminded myself that I had a relatively light schedule - Double Charms, Defence/Muggle Studdies, then Double Arithmancy, and finally Astronomy (which I will have at 21:00 tonight). The only thought that kept me going was double Arithmancy. I love Professor Vector so much and the subject is the most interesting one I've ever taken my whole life. Yet, by lunchtime I was feeling miserable, but I kept going. I mean I've felt rather cranky all this time due to my workload, so I simply wrote it off.

Well, so I went to Defence with Ron - Harry had to talk to Wood about the Quidditch game and didn't look too happy when he arrived - and guess who was teaching our class! Guess!

Snape! The greasy grimey slimy...

I don't curse.

Anyway, we did not have Professor Lupin for Defence Against the Dark Arts class today, we had Professor Snape! It was horendous! First off, Harry came in late and he took fifty points from Gryffindor! Then we all had to be quiet and he asked us to look up the chapter on werewolves. Werewolves! Honestly!

Regardless, he asked us questions, which no one would answer. I had my hand up and it was quite aparent that I was the only person who could or wanted to, so I eventually did because it was excruciating to just sit there in silence.

Then he took points off and called me "an insufferable know-it-all!" I - I - I'm still mad and I almost cried, which I think made me a bit madder. I couldn't say anything though, but that didn't matter because instantly Ron retorted - no shouted - at Snape! I'd never heard such a thing ever! I mean Ron always calls me a know-it-all and such, but he shouted at Snape for calling me that!

Shouted at Snape!

Ron's gone mental!

Then Snape took more points away from Gryffindor and gave Ron a detention. So really I got Ron a detention. If I had only kept my mouth shut, Ron wouldn't have to wash the chamber pots in the ward tonight!

I feel so bad about this. I couldn't even look at Ron coming out of class. I bet he's good and mad. I haven't seen him since.

Muggle Studies went by okay, but my stomach hurt. I decided to stay the pain and get through it, and did barely. I just couldn't concentrate. I felt so strange, like water was concentrated around my navel or something and my skirt felt rather tight as well.

So I went to double Arithmancy and couldn't concentrate. I was in pain, I felt bloated, and I felt rather nauseaous - which I still do. Then, in the exact middle of our class something very strange happened. It started out kind of small, and it felt surreal. I figured that I had finally lost it like Ron keeps predicting I will and ignored it.

I shouldn't have.

I, Hermione Granger, am now a woman. I got the painters in in the middle of double Arithmancy class! Mum told me this would happen. Before I went to Hogwarts this year, she sat me down and said that when she was my age she got it and that I should expect to get it soon, but...

Oh it was such a mess. I'm never coming out of my room again. I bet Ron heard about it. He will act so weird around me I'm sure, and I feel so horrible right now. I ran to the Tower after class, but Malfoy saw me the...I will not curse...but he saw me and the mess, and made a few comments that aren't worth repeating.

This, of course, came just in time for the first Quidditch game of the season too. That means I will be standing for who knows how many hours...This is so bad, so very bad. I want to cry, but I won't.

I should do some homework.

**To be continued...**


	4. 6 November 1993 to 1 April 1994

**Title** _Of Witchcraft, Wizardry, Dementors, and Mythical Creatures_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** Drama/Humor/Romance  
**Disclaimer** I own nothing.  
**Rating** PG  
**Summary** Third-year stress written down in a journal found right before starting back to school. Hermione POV.

**_Of Witchcraft, Wizardry, Dememtors, and Mythical Creatures_**

Saturday 6 November 1993 16:54

This year just keeps getting worse and worse. Although sometimes I wonder what last year must have been like while I was petrified. I can't believe I passed at all! I of course didn't pass by my normal standards, but I did pass, and that's what's important…Right?

Anyway, today was the first Quidditch match of the season. Those rotten Slytherin chickened out claiming that Malfoy's arm still hurt – HA! – and so they were unable to play. That means that Hufflepuff played us instead and all of our opponents have been moved up a game and we shall face Slytherin last this year. You should have seen Wood – he was livid! Yet he did take it well, he took everything well…

By "everything," I mean the Dementors. They stormed the pitch and…Oh it was so horrible!

Harry fell off his broom and it got smashed up in the Whomping Willow! It was so scary, but luckily Dumbledore eased his descent, but still !

I reached out to grab onto Ron again, but caught myself. I am not a person who clings and besides RON IS MY FRIEND! MY FRIEND!

I don't know what my mind and body are about. He and I might as well be magnets!

Oh dear. Ron and I as magnets…That would be bad…I mean Harry…He has enough problems without his two best friends turning into magnets!

Regardless, Wood was in a right state. Looking over the notes I took about Quidditch I wonder if they shouldn't just prepare for all the teams at once. I mean what if Diggory was sick and they had to play Ravenclaw – then what!

Oh now what? Oh a chess game?

Well, I guess I'll play a magnet for a bit…

Monday 6 December 1993 22:10

So sorry for ignoring you for a month straight, but I was really busy! Winter exams are coming up, and I've been studying so hard. I just wanted to say I'm not ignoring you on purpose. I promise a very long entry when the holidays begin.

Saturday 18 December 1993 21:53

I know I should be in bed, but I did promise a long entry, did I not?

Well today was the second Hogsmeade visit of the year, and certainly a bit more eventful than the last one, depending on how you define eventful of course. Finally I was able to get some rest before I have to do the work assigned over the holidays, which isn't that much surprisingly. Ginny had to wake me though, and for almost a minute I considered sleeping the day away. Then she told me that it was 9:30 and instantly I got up and threw the first thing I could find on.

So I went to Hogsmeade in my school uniform. Ron would not stop making fun of me for the life of him either! Although he was waiting for me… First he remarked about girls and how late they always are, and then on our way to Hogsmeade he noticed that I was wearing my uniform, and went right in after that!

But he was waiting for me. He could have been at Hogsmeade for one hour beforehand, but HE WAS WAITING FOR ME!

Will our magnetic encounters never cease!

Anyway, we went to Hogsmeade, and he did make it well known that we were an hour late, and then he suggested we stay back an hour late to make up for it, but I did put my foot down on that. So we did pretty much what we did before, and then – bam! Guess who shows up!

Malfoy? Diggory? Wood? Any Weasley!

No. Not any of them, but Harry!

I can't believe he did it, but there he was, Invisibility Cloak and all, so naturally we really couldn't do much about it. Then the weirdest thing happened. We were in The Three Broomsticks – and Ron flirted with the barmaid AGAIN! – when some of our teachers and Minister Fudge arrived!

So we magnets shoved Harry under our table and I moved the nearest Christmas tree so no one would pay us mind. So the teachers were talking with Minister Fudge, and it came out that Sirius Black was Harry's father's best mate in school! I can't believe it either. Anyway, I know that this is Harry's business and I should be saying or writing it, so I'll refrain, but merely say that there is a personal connection between Harry and Sirius Black that is most astounding.

So after he found out this, Harry just seemed to want to be alone. So he went back to the castle and Ron and I finished out the day. It wasn't very fun after Harry left, and I think there were more couples out and about than normal as well. It was so uncomfortable!

So we went back an hour early and played chess in the common room. Harry was nowhere to be found until supper, and even then we didn't say much. It seems that he has a Marauder's Map. I can't trust it, but naturally I'm outvoted since Ron and Harry thinks it's simply marvellous.

Watch how marvellous it is when someone gets hurt!

Oh dear, what if someone does get hurt over it? Should I take it to McGonagall? 

Oh dear…

Wednesday 22 December 1993 3:42

Painters in again. Did I just do this? I suppose it's been too long. It's so horrible though! That's why I haven't been writing much, well not the painter's in, which is horrible, but…

Buckbeak is going to be killed!

Hagrid of course has a hearing and Ron, Harry, and I have decided to help him prepare a defence for it. So all this week we've been in the library checking things. I half expected Ron to start complaining about how it's like school work on holiday, but he's not. It's good that he and Harry both want to do this. I can't imagine doing it alone, it's not fun being here alone.

Monday 3 January 1994 18:45

Today was one of the worst days ever for a long time. It makes me remember primary school, it really does…

Ron and Harry won't speak to me! AT ALL! They even snub me in class…well, Ron does it rather vocally, but Harry doesn't even look at me! Is it so bad that I wanted to save his life!

Obviously so.

Ron can stuff all those words he said on our first Hogsmeade trip, he really can.

Now I must go back to preparing a defence and doing my homework alone.

Wednesday 3 February 1994 23:42

Ron and I were talking again, and then…

Scabbers is dead and naturally it's all Crookshanks and my faults!

He won't talk to me, but at least Harry is compelled to. He's got his Firebolt back (it's the broom that he got for Christmas that I'm certain came from Black), but they've deemed it safe so now he can use it. I gave Hagrid my defence research and hope that he can pull himself together enough to deliver it.

Oh I feel so horrible, and it's not the painter's in…or at least I hope it's not! I dreamt last night that Ron and Harry were talking to me again and we were having fun. I'm not having much fun right now. All I really can do is study.

If we aren't speaking by next Hogsmeade I might just not go.

Friday 11 February 1994

I…I…

MAGNETS AND BUCKBEAK!

Odd combination I admit, but both happened today and now Ron and I are speaking again!

Oh and we went to Hogsmeade too.

And did I mention I literally threw myself on Ron? Did I? No?

Well I did, and I cried on his shoulder, and then he awkwardly told me it'll be all right, and then we and Harry went to Hogsmeade. Harry almost got caught though so Ron had to run back to save him from Snape, and I stayed put at The Three Broomsticks for a very long time.

"Wait at The Three Broomsticks," Ron told me before running all the way back to school to save Harry from a fate worse than anything.

So I waited. And waited. And WAITED.

I talked to the barmaid though. She's really nice, but Ron does flirt with her far too much. She took pity on me, but she thought Ron was my boyfriend! Honestly! Ron and me? She must be mental or something!

I actually got one free butterbeer out of it though. It was nice, but I did want to pay for it because that's the right thing to do. Then after an hour or three of waiting, Ron finally appeared. He was short of breath and looked like he ran all the way back. He said he was sorry for staying so long, but Snape wanted to force some sort of confession out of him. I forgave him – why? I don't know – and we finished Hogsmeade alone again.

I also didn't fail to notice that it was the Valentine's Hogsmeade trip and people were kissing in the streets.

Tuesday 1 March 1994 23:34

Sorry I haven't been writing, but exams are drawing close. I know you laugh now, but with all the classes that I am taking, I must keep up with all of them properly. If I slip in one, then I'll probably slip in all. Although I'm getting an A in Divination – an A! Honestly! I'm getting an O in everything – even Potions – but an A in Divination!

Argh!

But today did I study? No. Well, I did just only a few minutes ago, but this journal was so inviting that I decided to write in here instead of do my Divination.

God help me!

Anyway, today was Ron's birthday. I almost forgot, but luckily Harry reminded me early this morning, so that gave me only all of my classes to come up with something and get something before the end of Charms.

So do you know what I did? Can you even guess?

Well you can't since I can't tell you my secret, but…

Well I broke three rules to get Ron his present. Firstly I did something I can't tell you, then I took Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and then I snuck off the Hogsmeade!

I am so bad. I really am. I betrayed everyone's trust just to get my friend something he'd like.

What is wrong with me! Next thing you know I'll get violent or start cursing or both. Malfoy was being a something I won't say, so if I had to go violent, I'll go violent on him first.

I never did give him his present though. The twins threw a loud birthday party for him, most likely just to make noise, or that's how they presented it as. I didn't feel comfortable giving Ron his present in front of everyone so I hid behind my books, claiming I had to study before Harry pulled me out from them! So I wound up leaving Ron's present on the study table. I feel really bad about not giving it to him. Perhaps it's punishment for breaking rules? I honestly don't know.

What is he doing down here? Oh! Astronomy! I knew that!

Wednesday 2 March 1994 5:42

I can't sleep. I just can't. We did that magnet thing again – though he did shove me from the telescope again – but…!

Oh I don't know what to do! I think I need a break…Oh what am I saying! I have final exams to study for, and they always pick up the homework level in April. It's almost as though they want to drown us or just realize they've been going rather easy and the year is running out.

At least Ron and I are talking to each other again. I always hated it when he pushed me from the telescope after I fixed it for him, but now it wasn't too bad. It means we're talking. I don't know how it went from hate to like, and I really can't afford to think about it.

Time for homework!

Thursday 1 April 1994 17:52

I cannot believe this! You will not believe this! NO ONE will believe this!

I slapped Draco Malfoy. I slapped him so hard is face contorted and he has a nasty bruise forming.

But I am not a violent person! Well, I wasn't a violent person…I hope…I think…

Well, I'll tell you how it happened. Ron, Harry, and I were outside on the grounds just doing normal things for us I suppose. Well you wouldn't think it particularly normal for most, but there was Malfoy in all his wretched glory, and he tried to start something. Well naturally most would think Ron would be first to respond – like he did second year and wound up vomiting slugs – but no…I just had to reach out and…

_SMACK!_

Yes, I slapped him, and I would have done it again if Ron hadn't grabbed me and held me back. Then Malfoy slinked off back to the castle and we stood there for a good time, then Ron and Harry complimented me on this. Complimented!

I'm turning into a violent person, and they're _complementing_ me!

Mental – both of them!

Oh I have so much homework and the twins are making a ruckus over their birthday.

Off to my room!

**To be continued…**


End file.
